clo_and_pastrys_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Tundra(Flare)
Meeting ---- You pad through the lush forest, the warm breeze going through your fur, the forest floor lined with undergrowth. You pause and lift your head up to admire the forest around you. You sigh and felt a sudden desire to hunt. You close your eyes and open your mouth and an uncountable amount of scents flow in, but you pick on the scent of a robin. With your eyes open you crouch down low to the forest floor and follow the scent. You spot the robin feeding on some seeds, slowly, you stalk the Robin, Once you were a mouseslenght away you heard something, you turn your head to see something moving in the bushes, but before you could act something white and gigantic had pinned you down. "Don't you know that your on my territory!" An icy-voiced hissed. You look up at the cat and realize that it was a shecat. You gulp and shook your head with the little room you had. The shecat sighed as she started to study you. "Who the hell are you, huh? You some kind of kittypet or something?" Your look at the shecat, confused. "What?" The shecat hissed and placed her huge paw on your throat. You started to tense up when she unleashed her large claws. "Are you deaf or just plain mousebrained!? I asked if you were a kittypet, dumbass" "Um... I'm,____ .I...don't know what a kittypet is...but I am a house cat if that's what you mean." You meowed, hoping that the shecat would remove her paw. "Tundra!" Your and the she-cat's ears perk up as you hear another cat pad your way. "Uhhh yes? What is it?" Tundra meowed, turning her head to what seemed to be a pale ginger tom with darker ginger stripes. His sky blue eyes full on concern."What are you doing! You're clearly hurting this poor cat." The tom meowed. Tundraflare sighed and removed her paw from your throat and climbed off of you, letting you stand up."So sorry, she doesn't like kittypets. Anyway, I'm Sky, it's nice to meet you. What's your name." You nod and smile. "No no, it's fine. and I'm ____ it's nice to meet you too." The she-cat huffed."Now that you two mouse-brains have met, I think it's about time this kittypet left." Tundra snarled, lasing her long tail. You flinch at how aggressive she is but you try to ignore her, despite her being twice your size."I-I heard this was a clan territory, right? I would like to join it if you don't mind of course." You meow, hoping they would at least consider it. Both cats blink in surprise but Sky nodded and sighed. "I suppose so. Come, follow me." You nod and follow both cats through the forest to an opening, squeezing through a tunnel.. "This would be the rogue shelter, ____" Sky meowed with a scoff from the she-cat."I'm going to go lay down." Tundra huffed, padding off to what seems to be a den. Sky nodded once again and turned back to you."Let's go find you a den, shall we?" You nod and follow Sky deeper into your new home. Information Family Tree Names that have been crossed out means the cat is deceased. Names with a question mark (?) beside it means their status is unknown. And three question marks replacing the name means the cat is unknown. The pink font is for she-cats and the blue font is for toms. The heart ( ❤️ ) means that they are mates, and the broken heart (��) means that they are no longer mates. The asterisk (*) means that the cat is not related by blood. Grandparents~ Maternal Aspenheart ❤️ Oakfang Paternal ??? ❤️ ??? Parents~ Laurelstar ❤️ Emberstipe+Reedfin*��Silverlight* Aunts & Uncles~ Maternal Sprucekit+Rowanheart Paternal ???+??? Siblings~ Scorch+Sparrowleaf Mates~ �� here means that Tundraflare never loved the cat. ❤️ means that she truly loves the cat. ❤️❤️ means that Tundraflare still really loves the cat. ❤️�� Means she loved the cat but doesn’t now. ❤️��Sootcloud+��Dustyleaf+❤️Clover Cats that she loved but never became mates with Illusion+Split Best Friends Mudsplash+Obsidianwhisper+Illusion+Sootcloud+Dustyleaf+Bluewind Kits~ Sootcloud's litter: Scorchpaw+Whisperkit+Rushingkit Appearance Brief Description~ Very pale gray F2 Savannah she-cat with a dark spotted coat, large ears, unusually long legs, tall and lean built. Ice blue eyes. She has many scars but the distinct one is the one across her backside. Tundraflare isn't the nicest of cats. She's known to be very aggressive, gloomy, pessimistic, short-tempered, stubborn, lazy and self-centered. Her face always has this expression of anger. Despite this, however, Tundraflare can be sincere, protective, faithful, ambitious, determined and quite responsible. She just isn't used to showing that side of her, so to speak. Build~ Tundraflare is normally boned for a savannah. Her build is semi-substantial. Posture~ Tundraflare is almost always relaxed. She's is often caught slouching. She rarely stands up straight. Weight/Height~ Tundraflare weighs about 19lb. She's 16-17 inches tall Fur Coloration/Pattern~ Spotted pelt. Resembles a serval's pelt pattern Eyes~ Her eyes are an ice blue. Face~ Triangular face shape. Personality Name~ Tundra~ Because of her white, snowy like pelt Flare~ Because of her short temper Traits~ Desirable Qualities: *'Faithful ' *'Ambitious ' *'Determined ' *'Responsible ' *'Sincere ' *'Protective ' Undesirable Qualities: *'Pessimistic ' *'Awkward ' *'Detached ' *'Self-centered ' *'Gloomy ' *'Stubborn ' *'Short-tempered' *'lazy' *'Aggressive' Attractions WIP Unattractions WIP Thoughts/Trusts Scorchpaw~ I love him with all my heart and I miss him every day - 100% (Deceased) Rushingkit and Whisperkit~ My two kits handsome kits. They were just too young - 100% (Both Deceased) Nightstar~ BAI BITCH -5% (Alive) Dustyleaf~ ....I don't know anymore...all I can say is I'm sorry.. - 48% (Deceased) Mudsplash~ He was an awesome friend and good medicine cat. I miss him every day - 97% (unknown) Alderfur~ He's alright. Vain as hell but he's fine - 89% (Deceased) Bluemist~ She's an amazing medicine cat. She's pretty funny too - 80% (Alive) Shellpaw~ She disappeared like the rest. Probably ran away - 67% (Unknown) Reflectingwater~ I don't like her. That's it - 30% (Deceased) Silverlight~ God dammit why are you alive? Why can't you just stay fucking dead? Why do you have to ruin every fucking thing? - 10% (Alive) Echoflight~ Little spying brat - 62% (Alive) Clover~ My mate, my beautiful, wonderful mate. I love you with all my heart and I promise as long as I live I will protect you. I don't know what happened, I'm sorry. - 99% (Alive) Snakeheart~ I feel sorry for him - 62% (Alive) Ravenwatch~ Fuck. You. - 49% (Alive) Obsidianwhisper~ An amazing friend. I wish I knew why he ran off - 97% (Deceased) Cloudfall~ He lost his spark... - 69% (Alive) Pepper~ A waste of space. Not to mention her being mates with an apprentice. 40% (Deceased) Pale~ I can't believe that piece of fox dung betrayed us! Then again I should have expected that - 20% (Unkown) Cliff~ He's crazy. I'm glad Night got rid of him. 15% (Unknown) Split~ One of my best friends. I'm so happy he's back - 96% (Alive) Icile~ Bitch has a temper but eh - 79% (Alive) Sootcloud~ I miss you...but I need to learn to move on... - 81% (Unknown) Illusion~ Another one of my best friends. I miss him every day - 90% (Deceased) Gingerflower~ She was amazing queen. I hate Ripplepath for killing her - 90% (Deceased) Thistleheart~ He was an amazing apprentice. I'll miss him... - 89% (Deceased) Tanfeather~ She's weak as hell 61% (Unknown) Firerise~ Fucking drama queen - 72% (Unknown) Cookie~ GO BURN IN HELL YOU FUCKING WHORE - 2% (Deceased) Spottednight~ Go burn in hell you useless piece of shit. And take your horny mate too - 10% (Deceased) Heatherpaw~ I'm upset with myself that she let her down. I miss her dearly - 90% (Deceased) Violetpaw~ I hate her with all my heart. I wanted to kill her but someone did it for me - 4% (Deceased) Bluewind~ Blue I...I'm so sorry... - 98% (Alive) Aspenpaw~ I feel sorry for her - 80% (Unknown) Cirrus~ She just fucking ran away. How am I gonna tell Bluewind about this...?- 61% (Deceased) Stratuswhisper~ I feel so so so sorry for you. - 79% (Unknown)